Primeras Impresiones
by Miss Curie
Summary: En aquellos momentos se le vino a la mente las palabras de Remus, aquellas que había dicho cuando se encontraban hablando a través de la Red Flu. Si estaba en lo cierto, menuda primera impresión le había dado a su suegro.


**Disclaimer: los personajes nombrados son de pertenencia de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 _Primeras Impresiones_

* * *

—No entiendo por qué Lily insistió en que vistiera un traje de gala—se quejó James a la chimenea—. ¿Acaso mis vaqueros ***** no son suficiente como para conocer a sus padres? Ni que fuéramos a cenar con la Reina.

—No se trata sobre eso, James—Remus intentó razonar con el hombre—. Vas a conocer a tus suegros y tienes que dar una buena impresión.

—Lunático tiene razón, Cornamenta. No querrás que a tus suegros les de algo al verte con la pinta que siempre llevas.

James rodó los ojos mientras que Sirius reía a carcajadas; esa mañana, luego de que su esposa le había dicho que irían a la casa de sus padres (por primera vez para el joven Potter) y dejado el traje de gala sobre su cama, había enviado una lechuza a sus dos amigos con indicaciones claras de contactarse a través de la Red Flu.

—Piensa esto Potter: puedes decirles que dejaste embarazada a la pelirroja, y por eso te casas con ella.

—No ayudas, Black—el licántropo reprochó a su amigo; no era necesario hacer bromas a costra de James. Se notaba a la legua que estaba inquieto y nervioso, a pesar de los intentos inútiles de su mejor amigo en ocultarlos.

El joven Potter terminó de arreglar la corbata. —Mejor cierra el hocico. No dices nada útil.

—Cuanto amor hacia mi persona—James rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo del ojigris y se dirigió hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que Lily había instalado cuando se había mudado al apartamento que James poseía.

Intentó domar su cabellera con las manos para que luciera más presentable porque, entre todos los comentarios sarcásticos que había hecho Sirius, en algo tenía razón: no podía ir con su cabello de esa manera, como si se hubiera bajado de la escoba, luego de un partido de tres horas de quidditch. Por lo que estuvo como por diez minutos luchando con éste, con las risas de sus amigos de fondo y sus gruñidos.

—Déjalo, James. Es un caso perdido—provenía de otra voz, mucho más suave y femenina. A través del espejo vio como Lily se acercaba y se colocaba detrás de él, enfundada en un vestido largo, del color negro, que se ajustaba en los lugares adecuados—. Hola chicos.

—Hola, Lily—contestaron ambos hombres desde la chimenea—. Luces sensual—silbó Sirius.

La única mujer de la habitación negó con la cabeza, volviendo a prestarle atención a su novio quien la miraba embobado.

—Una foto dura más, Potter—lo llamó como solía llamarlo cuando se encontraban en el castillo; acomodó su cabello (intentó que luciera menos desordenado de lo costumbre) sin la necesidad de ponerse de puntillas, ya que se había colocado unos tacones.

—¿Acaso tengo prohibido mirar a mi novia?

Como respuesta obtuvo un casto beso sobre sus labios. —Debemos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación, saludando a sus dos amigos con la mano.

* * *

James consultó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y sonrió; habían llegado con diez minutos de antelación, cosa que lo ponía feliz, ya que no había tenido oportunidad ni tiempo para observar a su novia y decirle lo hermosa que estaba. Ella no había llevado al callejón, donde ambos desaparecieron, para reaparecer en la calle lateral al hogar en dónde había pasado su niñez hasta el año anterior.

Lily ya se encontraba en el camino de entrada de su casa cuando James rodeó su cintura, pegándola a su pecho; Lily soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero sonrió.

—Luces espléndida—sus ojos se encontraban a la misma altura gracias a los zapatos que la pelirroja estaba usando—; hoy estás radiante y hermosa.

—¿Insinúas que no siempre luzco hermosa? —intentó que su voz saliera molesta pero la sonrisa en su rostro la delataba; llevó una de sus manos al pecho de éste.

James subió una de sus manos por la espalda de su amada, enviando pequeños escalofríos por su columna vertebral; sonrió con aquella sonrisa que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían causado a la pobre muchacha. —Siempre luces hermosa.

La mano que estaba en su espalda fue a parar en la nuca de la muchacha, enredándose en mechones de cabello rojo; ella rodeó su cuello sin protestar, acercando sus rostros, uniendo sus labios.

Al comienzo fue lento, amistoso y tímido para luego subir de intensidad; Lily nunca se cansaba de besarlo, de sentir la suavidad de sus labios rozando contra los suyos o contra la piel de su cuello, despertando cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Notaba como las manos del joven viajaban por toda su espalda; sus manos se encontraban alrededor del cuello de James, jugando con su cabello.

James rompió el beso por una cuestión fisiológica de necesitar oxígeno, pero no dejó que se separara demasiado; hundió su rostro en el cuello de Lily.

—Ya para, James. Me haces cosquillas—pidió entre risas la pelirroja.

Pero no fue por el pedido de la joven la causa por la que, como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica, se separó de ésta. Alguien había carraspeado con la intención de llamarles la atención.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Lily y se acercó al hombre que se encontraba en la puerta de entrada y lo abrazó.

James no sabía qué hacer, tenía la corazonada de que el padre de su novia había presenciado aquel momento afectuoso. Lily se separó del hombre y volvió con su novio.

—Papá, él es James, James Potter.

—Buenas noches, Señor Evans—el nombrado se acercó y le estrechó la mano.

—Por fin nos conocemos James—le correspondió el saludo; James tuvo el presentimiento de que el hombre le puso más fuerza de la necesaria al apretón de manos pero prefirió no comentarlo.

En aquellos momentos se le vino a la mente las palabras de Remus, aquellas que había dicho cuando se encontraban hablando a través de la Red Flu. Si estaba en lo cierto, menuda primera impresión le había dado a su suegro.

—Entren, por favor—el señor Evans se corrió de la puerta, dejando espacio suficiente para que ambos entraran en la casa.

* * *

 ***vaqueros: Jeans. En mi país les decimos jeans o pantalón de jean.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
